Bonne fête maman! ou comment devenir ce que l'on est
by Funeste Chimere
Summary: Alors que Derek cherche à s'isoler en ce jour de fête des mères, il croise par hasard le chemin d'un certain hyperactif au comportement inhabituel...


**Auteur :** Yume, Funeste Chimère, Efimeri

 **Titre :** « Bonne fête maman ! » ou comment devenir ce que l'on est.

 **Date d'écriture :** mai / septembre 2015 (ouais je l'ai commencé pour la fête des mères l'an dernier et je ne la poste que maintenant)

 **Pairing :** Sterek

 **Disclaimers :** Il s'agit de mon premier Sterek!

Cela fait déjà quelques temps que je n'ai pas pris le temps d'écrire, ou alors que je n'ai pas pris le temps de publier. Cela fait quelques temps en effet, pour la simple et bonne raison je pense, que je passe l'année scolaire à bosser mes cours (faut pas croire la fac d'histoire ça demande de l'énergie et de l'investissement) et les « vacances d'été » à bosser pour avoir un peu d'argent autant dire tout de suite que je n'ai pas le temps de faire grand-chose une fois la tête sortie de mes cours ou du boulot et que dormir et voir quelques amis restent souvent les seules choses qui me permettent d'avoir un contact social normal quelconque. De ce fait l'écriture (bien que toujours présente) n'a pas été ma priorité depuis un temps certain.

Ce texte pourtant, j'en ai eu besoin. Besoin de l'écrire, besoin de le relire, de le réécrire, de le modifier, d'hésiter besoin aussi d'une certaine façon de me retrouver pour retrouver mon « moi » adolescent qui ne jurait que par l'écriture, la lecture et la musique qui mentait et trompait tout le monde ou presque mais qui était enfin honnête dans ses textes. Je n'explique pas vraiment ce besoin, peut être juste une peur face à l'avenir, face à un monde dans lequel je suis adulte alors que je m'y sens souvent perdue, ce monde qui m'écœure jours après jours qui me rend malade de son hypocrisie et de sa déchéance, de sa méchanceté. Et pourtant ce monde la je l'aime d'une certaine façon et au fond je ne souhaite que l'améliorer et essayer de le sauver d'une certaine façon.

Pour en revenir au texte, rien ne m'appartient, ni la série Teen Wolf, ni les personnages. L'histoire par contre est la mienne, son écriture aussi et toutes ressemblances avec une autre fic déjà écrite et publiée ne serait que fortuite et n'a pas été souhaitée et si cela devait arriver, je prierai l'auteur de la susdite fic de m'en excuser.

 **Rating :** M/MA, T+ pour les moins sensibles

 **Genre :** Fluffy ? Tout doux et mignon mais quand même faut pas abuser, ce n'est pas totalement de la guimauve non plus… enfin j'espère.

 **Remerciements :** Je souhaite remercier ma bêta lectrice à qui j'ai offert ce texte pour son anniversaire ainsi que les premières personnes à m'avoir donné leurs avis sur cet écrit. Je remercie également Derek et Stiles d'exister parce que sinon, il y a des fois ou j'aurai l'impression que ma vie manque de fantaisie.

 **Warning :** Aucun particulier, peut être des passages un peu durs pour certains mais personnellement je ne trouve pas que ce soit le cas… N'hésitez pas à me faire une remarque à ce sujet pour me donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **« Bonne fête maman ! » ou comment devenir ce que l'on est.**

Ce n'était jamais simple de faire face au bonheur des autres ; d'autant plus lorsque l'on était responsable de son propre manque de bonheur. Dans ces cas là, la culpabilité s'associait à la douleur.

Derek était habitué à la présence constante de ce cocktail dans ses sentiments mais en ce dimanche de fête des mères, il se sentait quelque peu submergé. C'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de passer la journée dans la forêt dans sa forme de loup si semblable à sa mère ; ressemblant à un gros chien sauvage tapis au fond des bois, il était sur que rien ni personne ne viendrai lui chercher des noises.

L'avantage de sa condition résidait dans une thermorégulation automatique renforcée par la fraicheur constante des sous-bois en cette fin du mois de mai particulièrement chaude ; il voulait profiter du calme (enfin !) et de la fraicheur pour déprimer tranquillement dans son coin sans risquer d'être déranger par un appel intempestif concernant une potentielle future crise.

S'enfonçant de plus en plus loin à travers les bois, il avançait sans réfléchir à sa destination ; évitant instinctivement les endroits potentiellement fréquentés par des familles pique-niquant ou simplement en ballade qui ne lui rappelaient que trop sa solitude et ses erreurs.

Il finit par arriver, après de longues heures d'errance au cœur des bois, sur le promontoire qui surplombait Beacon Hills alors que le soleil redescendait doucement sur la ville.

S'approchant lentement du bord rocheux, il entendit les battements d'un cœur qu'il reconnu sans peine à son rythme désordonné.

Stiles.

Hésitant un instant à faire remarquer sa présence à l'hyperactif, il continua finalement à s'approcher du jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas encore aperçu. Celui-ci était allongé en retrait du chemin, les jambes dans le vide, les yeux perdu dans le ciel sans nuages. Maintenant qu'il le savait là son odeur lui parvenait, mélangée aux fortes odeurs d'herbe, de terre, de pin et de soleil qui embaumaient l'air. Il distinguait également un mélange fleuri qu'il n'arrivait pas à attribuer à quoi que ce soit.

S'approchant encore, il aperçu un bouquet de fleurs bigarrées près de la tête du jeune homme. Faisant craquer une branche sèche à dessin, il continua son chemin vers celui qu'il pouvait à présent appeler son ami bien que cette dénomination lui paraisse étrange peu importe la façon dont il y pensait. Lorsqu'il parvint aux côtés du jeune hyperactif, celui-ci n'avait toujours pas arrêté sa contemplation de l'immensité bleue les surplombant ; pourtant Derek était certain qu'il l'avait remarqué.

C'était étrange de le voir immobile et silencieux ; Stiles n'était JAMAIS silencieux. S'il ne parlait pas, il bougeait, tapotait quelque chose de son pied ou de ses doigts, marmonnait, chantonnait… là, cependant, aucun muscle ne bougeaient et s'il n'avait pas ses sens de loup pour lui affirmer que le jeune homme respirait et avait son cœur en fonctionnement, il aurait pu croire que celui-ci était mort.

La situation était anormale. Bon sang ! Même lorsqu'il dormait Stiles faisait du bruit !

Intrigué malgré lui, Derek s'assit aux côtés de l'hyperactif, le regard passant de lui au bouquet puis au ciel avant de recommencer. La tête penchée alors qu'il réfléchissait, comme si la situation devant lui remettait tous les fondements de son existence en cause, Derek essayait de comprendre le comment du pourquoi de la situation.

Maintenant qu'il était à côté de lui, il sentait (littéralement) les émotions du jeune homme. Fatigue, tristesse, culpabilité et amour dominaient. Un cocktail qui lui rappelait celui qui l'habitait lui-même mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre POURQUOI Stiles sentait ainsi.

Après de longues minutes sans que rien ne change, Derek ressenti le besoin de bouger. Il se releva et fit quelques pas, tournant autour de Stiles avant de reprendre sa place initiale à côté de celui-ci.

Les bras de Stiles étaient étendus de tout leur long, paumes vers le ciel, ses jambes toujours dans le vide, les yeux rivés a l'écran azur comme s'il guettait quelque chose. Derek reprit ses observations mais du bien s'avouer que non décidément, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et ce qui faisait que Stiles ne bougeait ou ne parlait.

Légèrement agacé par la situation, il se décida à donner un coup de patte léger au bras le plus proche de lui. Aucune réaction. Il lui donna alors un autre coup mais sur une jambe. Toujours rien. Soufflant, Derek se résigna à faire quelque chose de totalement inhabituel. Il aurait pourtant très bien pu laisser Stiles ainsi et continuer sa route… mais non, il voulait comprendre !

Alors se relevant doucement, le loup mis ses deux pattes avant sur le torse de l'hyperactif et pencha sa tête au-dessus de son visage jusqu'à plonger ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme et être sur que celui-ci l'ait bien vu.

Stiles se contenta de hausser un sourcil pour montrer son interrogation avant de sourire doucement face au regard confus du loup ; loup qui mit à profit cette attention enfin obtenue pour donner un coup de museau sous le menton de l'hyperactif dont le sourire s'agrandit avant qu'il ne retourne à sa contemplation du ciel.

Derek souffla à nouveau, il voulait une explication ! Alors qu'il prenait le parti de s'appuyer un peu plus sur le corps du jeune homme et évidemment de grimper totalement sur son ventre afin de conserver son attention, il sentit une main se poser doucement à la base de sa tête et maintenir une légère pression. Surpris, il se décida à suivre le mouvement que lui insufflait la main et se retrouva le museau dans le cou de l'hyperactif, la moitié avant de son corps sur le torse de celui-ci, la moitié arrière au sol contre son flan droit. Un soupir lui échappa provoquant le rire du plus jeune.

\- Je regarde le ciel parce que ça me permet de me canaliser alors que ce jour est l'un des pires de l'année pour moi, commença à murmurer Stiles. Quand… quand j'étais plus jeune, maman est tombée malade. Elle s'occupait toujours de moi mais elle était de plus en plus fatiguée et moi… moi j'étais déjà sous traitement pour mon TDA-H mais celui que je prenais commençait à ne plus faire effet et les médecins cherchaient un nouveau traitement, un nouveau dosage… Je devenais vite ingérable et je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'il arrivait à maman.

Ecoutant attentivement Derek se serra un peu plus contre le jeune homme, comme pour le réconforter et lui prouver qu'il l'écoutait et compatissait.

\- Quand elle est morte, continua-t-il, papa s'est mis à boire et à travailler. Il m'a un peu oublié les premiers temps mais un jour… il avait un peu trop bu et une affaire lui prenait la tête et… je n'essaie pas de justifier son comportement hein ! Mais ce n'était pas totalement sa faute alors…

Un silence douloureux pris place et une boule se forma dans la gorge de Derek. Stiles se racla la gorge avant de reprendre.

\- Un jour donc, j'ai eu une crise alors qu'il cuvait au salon et j'ai… on aurait dit qu'une bombe avait explosée dans la cuisine. J'avais voulu cuisiner pour lui faire plaisir…

Un sanglot s'échappa, comme étrangler et Derek s'appuya un pei plus sur l'hyperactif dont la main était encore enfouie dans les longs poils de sa nuque.

\- Forcément, repris Stiles, quand il s'est réveillé et qu'il a voulu aller manger quelque chose, il m'a trouvé dans la cuisine dévastée et il s'est mis en colère comme jamais je ne l'avais vu ; même aujourd'hui je pense que c'est la seule fois que je l'ai vu comme ça. Il… il a commencé à hurler que je ne lui attirais que des ennuis, que j'étais une véritable plaie pour lui… ce genre de choses. Il a fini par m'attraper par le bras et me trainer jusqu'à ma chambre. Je comprenais pas bien ce qu'il se passait, j'avais pas fait exprès de mettre la pagaille dans la cuisine ; je n'avais pas pu me contrôler. Il m'a jeté dans la chambre en continuant à me hurler dessus. Et moi je pleurais tout ce que je pouvais. Et puis il a arrêté de hurler, il m'a lancé un regard mauvais et il est ressorti de la chambre.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre.

\- Je l'ai supplié de toutes mes forces de pas me laisser et juste avant de fermer la porte il m'a regardé dans les yeux et il m'a dit que j'avais tellement fatigué ma mère avec mon comportement que j'avais fini par la tuer et que si je continuais j'allais le tuer aussi. Et il a fermé la porte.

Derek gémis légèrement à ses mots avant de doucement frotter son museau dans son cou.

\- J'ai été hystérique pendant plus d'une journée à enchainer les crises de panique et puis je me suis effondré de fatigue et je suis resté prostré sous mon bureau pendant longtemps. La mère de Scott m'a trouvé quatre jours plus tard. Scotty lui avait dit que ça faisait plusieurs jours je n'étais pas allé à l'école et qu'il s'inquiétait. Quand elle m'a vu, elle s'est mise dans une colère noire contre papa et je te promets que JAMAIS tu ne veux la voir comme ça ; elle était réellement effrayante. Elle a demandé à Scott de faire un sac pour moi et de prendre mes cours aussi, elle m'a fait prendre une douche, m'a habillé et elle m'a amené chez elle.

Stiles souriait doucement, sa main passait encore et encore entre les longs poils du loup. Le soleil s'était couché depuis un moment à présent.

\- Je suis resté chez elle pendant deux mois je crois, le temps que papa se reprenne. J'ai eu peur de lui et pour lui pendant des années ; j'ai toujours peur pour lui aujourd'hui, peur qu'il disparaisse du jour au lendemain. La première fois que la fête des mères a eu lieue après ça, mon père m'a pris dans ses bras et s'est excusé pour m'avoir traité de cette façon ; il a eu beau jurer mordicus qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot, j'ai longtemps cru que c'était la vérité, que j'avais tué ma mère. Alors tu vois, je regarde le ciel à chaque fête des mères et j'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut pas trop de l'avoir autant fatiguée alors qu'elle était tellement malade. C'est pour ça que je ne parle pas et que je ne bouge pas non plus. Après j'irai jeter les fleurs dans le vide et je rentrerai m'abrutir un peu pour éviter de trop penser à tout ça. Tu comprends maintenant ?

Le loup sembla acquiescer doucement mais ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il réfléchissait à tout ce que Stiles avait raconté. Après de longue minute à se faire quelque peu câliner par la main sur son encolure Derek se redressa et s'assit. La main de l'hyperactif n'avait pas bougé.

Le loup s'ébroua puis s'approcha du vide. Son regard se posa sur la ville en contrebas, il semblait hésiter quant à sa prochaine action. Devant le regard interrogateur de Stiles, le loup lança un long hurlement puis se retourna vers lui. Il fit le tour du jeune homme qui s'était assit et prit le bouquet dans sa gueule avant de lui poser sur les genoux et de lui donner un coup de museau dans le bras.

Stiles se releva, défit le bouquet et jeta les fleurs dans le vide. Ils les observèrent voleter dans la brise quelques instant et Derek prit délicatement la manche du jeune dans sa gueule pour le tirer vers les bois.

Bonne patte, l'hyperactif se mit en marche derrière le loup et le suivit à travers bois. Etant venu à pieds, il se moquait un peu de sa destination. Derek le conduisit pendant de longues minutes sans qu'il ne sache où ils allaient puis Stiles reconnu les environs. Le loup le menait à la clairière dans laquelle la maison Hale avait été rebâtie par la meute quelques mois plus tôt.

\- Derek, souffla Stiles, pourquoi tu m'amènes ici ?

Le loup se tourna vers le jeune et jappa. Puis il reprit sa route. L'hyperactif haussa les épaules et le suivit.

Le lycanthrope le fit entrer par l'arrière, directement dans la cuisine, puis partit dans sa chambre où il reprit forme humaine et se rhabilla. Il prit son téléphone et vit des messages de tous les loups de la meute. Il répondit rapidement et rejoignit le jeune hyperactif.

Stiles n'avait pas bougé de là où il l'avait laissé pour aller s'habiller, devant la table de la cuisine. Derek alla prendre deux bières dans le frigo avant de faire signe au jeune homme de le suivre. Prenant place dans les fauteuils du salon, le loup tendit une des canettes au plus jeune avant d'ouvrir la sienne et d'en prendre une longue gorgée.

\- Tu es conscient que ce n'était absolument pas ta faute, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je… oui. Scotty a passé des années à me le rappeler et je SAIS que je n'y étais pour rien mais ça n'enlève pas la culpabilité Derek… ça ne l'enlève pas.

\- Je comprends, finit par souffler le loup un moment plus tard.

Ils burent leurs bières tranquillement et en silence. La situation paraissait totalement surnaturelle pour Derek ; lui qui ne souhaitait rien d'autres que ne voir personne de la journée avait choisit de tenir compagnie à Stiles et s'était montré curieux quant aux états d'âmes de son cadet. Il avait du mal à comprendre son propre comportement mais là, il se sentait bien. Tout simplement. La journée avait été dure à supporter seul cependant, tenir compagnie à Stiles dans ce contexte était plaisant en fin de compte.

\- Ton traitement est toujours utile Stiles ? demanda-t-il alors, faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

\- Oui pourquoi ? lui répondit-il. Ah ! oui non mais si c'est vraiment utile. Mon niveau d'hyperactivité est au plus bas d'habitude, on n'a jamais pu aller plus bas en fait.

\- Mais pourtant là tu es calme…

\- Là je suis surtout complètement shooté Sourwolf ! ricana le plus jeune. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai pas pris ma jeep ; c'est le seul moyen pour que j'arrive à ce niveau de calme.

\- A quel point es-tu shooté Stiles ? demanda Derek après un moment.

Son ton était un anxieux, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce type de réponse en posant sa question au départ.

\- Je pense que tu pourrais sentir l'Aderall dans mon sang si je me coupais… on peut tester si tu veux, pas besoin d'une grosse coupure juste de quoi avoir une goutte de sang devrait suffire.

Quand Derek lui tendit une aiguille, le regard surpris de l'humain prouva au loup qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ce que ce dernier veuille réellement savoir. Saisissant l'aiguille pour se piquer le doigt, l'hyperactif jeta un coup d'œil au brun afin de connaitre sa réponse.

Derek récupéra l'aiguille et approcha son nez de la main de Stiles avant d'inspirer profondément et de détailler les odeurs qui lui parvenaient.

\- Exact, c'est très léger mais ton sang a une odeur de médicaments qu'il n'a pas d'habitude.

\- Ben voila, je suis shooté à ce point. Pour te donner une idée, si je ne prends pas mon traitement je peux ne pas dormir pendant plus de 70 heures ; le problème c'est que je fais conneries sur conneries parce que je n'arrive pas à ne pas tester tout ce qu'il me passe par la tête.

\- Du genre ?

\- Du genre sauter sur le lit de Scott pendant des heures, monter sur le toit de la maison pour jouer à la marelle, m'introduire dans les cellules du commissariat ou à la morgue pour tester les couchettes et les frigos, m'injecter des produits chimiques ou me trancher les veines pour calculer le débit de sang en fonction de la taille ou de la localisation de l'incision. Entre autres choses…

Derek avait écarquillé les yeux au fur et à mesure de la liste que lui faisait Stiles.

\- Je vois… En fait on ne t'a jamais vu dans la pire des situations… Et on fait quoi si on te trouve comme ça ?

\- Tu me ligotes dans un coin avec rien à proximité et tu appelles Scott pour qu'il te ramène mes médocs. Et tu me les faits prendre de force s'il le faut.

\- Tu devrais en laisser ici au cas où, commenta le loup.

Stiles le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de sourire doucement.

\- Merci Sourwolf…

Et le silence reprit ses droits. Derek réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ; il côtoyait Stiles depuis un peu plus de deux ans, et il se rendait aujourd'hui compte qu'il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Ça le blessait d'une certaine façon parce qu'il était tellement sûr d'avoir cerné l'hyperactif qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à le comprendre réellement.

Il s'était fait une idée de qui il était, de ce qu'était sa vie et il avait eu tord. Bon certes, il n'avait pas TOUT faux mais quand même…

Relevant la tête pour poser une question au jeune homme, il vit que celui-ci s'était assoupi. Et soudain, une pensée l'assaillit ! La bière… l'alcool et les médicaments ne faisaient pas de bons mélanges… JAMAIS ! Sentant la panique l'envahir, il focalisa ses sens sur l'hyperactif.

Un soupir de soulagement passa ses lèvres, Stiles allait bien, il ne faisait réellement que dormir. Se détendant quelque peu, il attrapa son portable pour vérifier si les autres loups lui avaient répondu.

Il eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir le premier message qu'il entendit des véhicules se garer devant la maison. Il se leva donc pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit juste avant que Lydia ne le fasse. Leur faisant signe de faire doucement, il sortit de la maison pour les rejoindre en bas du perron.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda Scott.

\- Il dort, commenta simplement le loup de naissance.

\- Il était si mal que ça ? Tu sais ce qu'il a ? l'interrogea alors la jeune rouquine.

Echangeant un regard avec Scott, Derek se lança dans l'explication. Il ne raconta pas tout ce que Stiles lui avait dit, après tout s'il avait voulu que la meute le sache il le leur aurait dit, mais il expliqua dans les grandes lignes la situation.

\- Il s'est shooté à l'Aderall ?!

La voix si surprise était celle de Danny. Teinté légèrement d'inquiétude remarqua Derek qui ne savait trop pourquoi il avait envie de grogner, à la fois de reconnaissance et de… jalousie. Laissant ce sentiment de côté, il acquiesça simplement.

\- On compte si peu pour lui qu'il ne nous dise rien… se désola Erika.

\- Ne dis pas ça !

L'interruption venait d'Isaac. Etonnant, se dire Scott et Derek.

\- Mais Isaac…

\- Il fait toujours le fort, il prend soin de nous, il nous oblige à nous parler, à faire des choses ensemble, il est TOUJOURS là Erika. Et nous ? Nous on a rien vu, on lui a rien donné ; on a fait comme si son comportement était normal alors que ce n'est pas le cas. On ne s'est pas intéressé à lui alors que lui…

\- Il a raison.

Derek ouvrit de grands yeux. Jackson. C'était Jackson qui venait de prendre le parti d'Isaac et d'approuver ses dires. Son air timide lui donnait envie de le prendre dans ses bras alors que Lydia le regardait avec fierté.

\- Erika, c'est Stiles qui nous a dit que tu aimerais faire des journées shopping avec nous, commenta alors Alison. C'est lui qui fait toujours attention à ce que Boyd ait du temps libre malgré son boulot en allant aider sa famille, à ce que Lydia se sente à l'aise avec tout le monde, à ce que Scott ait de bonnes notes malgré tout le temps qu'il passe avec moi, à ce que Jackson ne se sente pas mis à l'écart et conserve une partie de sa position d'origine face à nous, à ce qu'Isaac se sente simplement bien et ne manque de rien, à ce que Danny trouve sa place. C'est Stiles qui m'a fait comprendre que ma réaction face à la mort de ma mère était extrême et que c'était son choix, que les règles ne servent à rien s'il n'y a pas d'exceptions. C'est Stiles qui fait attention à ce que Derek peut souhaiter pour qu'il puisse s'ouvrir et lier une vraie relation avec tout le monde. Il est toujours le premier à aider, à essayer de nous protéger et il est celui qui nous couvre tous…

Elle avait à présent les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est lui qui a menti à son père et s'inquiète toujours pour nous, pour notre sécurité, renchérit Lydia.

\- Je…

\- Tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte. Comme nous tous. Et aujourd'hui, c'est à nous de faire quelque chose pour lui.

\- Mais pourquoi… commença Erika.

\- Pourquoi il n'a rien dit ? la coupa Scott. Parce que c'est Stiles. Il ne demande pas d'aide, il se montre fort et il l'est vraiment. Il ne nous en veut même pas en fait. Il prend ce qu'on lui donne et il donne tout ce qu'il peut. Parce qu'il nous aime, tous.

Erika pleurait doucement à présent et Derek pouvait sentir les émotions de chacun après le discours de Scott. Il était fier de la meute à cet instant, fier de la reconnaissance pointée d'incrédulité et/ou de tendresse qu'il sentait en chacun d'eux. Il n'était plus l'alpha mais ils restaient ses petits d'une certaine façon.

\- On fait quoi alors ? demanda Danny.

Et tous les regards se fixèrent sur Lydia et Derek.

\- Vous avez tous amené ce que je vous ai demandé ? interrogea la banshee.

Plusieurs hochements de tête lui répondirent.

\- Parfait. Derek tu as quelque chose de personnel qui te relie à Stiles ?

\- Oui je vais chercher ça. Utilisez le garage, répondit-il avant de repartir dans la maison.

Il jeta un œil sur Stiles qui dormait toujours au salon puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Là, il fouilla rapidement dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sorti un lien en cuir au bout duquel se balançait un triskèle à la forme identique à celui de sa famille bien que personnalisé.

En effet, au centre de chaque spirale se trouvait une petite sphère en verre, l'une remplie d'eau, une autre d'aconit et la troisième de sorbier. Une simple balle de revolver transperçait le point de jonction des trois spirales. Lorsqu'on regardait de plus près cette balle on pouvait apercevoir de fines inscriptions. Tous les ajouts de Derek étaient des restes de leurs aventures, des grands moments lors desquels Stiles avait sauvé Derek ou l'avait aidé. Les inscriptions, elles, étaient une simple suite de lettres qui pouvaient paraitre totalement incongrues pour un non initié mais Derek était sûr que Stiles comprendrait rapidement ; tous pouvaient y lire le « WYCYAOOOCNUUMOILBEMODEMPN » qui serpentait tout le long de la balle. Eventuellement, Lydia percerait aussi le mystère mais personne d'autre ne le ferait et c'était bien là toute l'ingéniosité du système.

Derek prit une grande inspiration et souffla lentement. C'était le moment de rejoindre les autres. Repassant par le salon où Stiles dormait toujours, il recouvrit ce dernier d'un plaid qui trainait sur un des fauteuils. Le jeune homme gigota quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la chaleur du plaid et la douceur du tissus du fauteuil. Souriant doucement Derek repris sa route vers le garage.

Sans un mot, il tendit le collier à Lydia pour qu'elle en fasse ce qu'elle souhaitait. Le sourcil surpris qui lui fut adressé lui indiqua qu'elle se pencherait dès que possible sur les inscriptions ornant la balle et qu'elle avait déjà identifié tout ce que contenaient les sphères. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et elle lui fit un discret sourire avant de se retourner vers les nombreux objets qui jonchaient l'établi.

On pouvait y voir une batte de baseball en bois, une peluche en forme de lézard, des CDs, une écharpe, quelques comics, un porte clé fait à partir d'une flèche et gravé par la devise des Argents, un exemplaire du Kama Sutra Gay, un flacon de parfum et une chemise blanche. Derek n'arrivait pas à savoir de qui provenaient certains des objets ; la peluche lézard par exemple, il ne parvenait pas à l'attribuer à qui que ce soit, ça ne collait absolument pas à Jackson, Boyd ou Lydia. Mais dans ce cas il lui fallait réévaluer tout le reste et il n'en avait ni l'envie ni la patience.

\- Derek, est-ce que tu as toujours les petits coffrets en bois que j'avais trouvé lors de la rénovation ? demanda Lydia.

\- Oui, ils sont dans un carton au fond de l'armoire. Tu peux les prendre si tu le veux. Je ne pense pas avoir de papier cadeau par contre.

\- Je m'en doutais donc j'en ai pris, annonça la rousse en désignant un coin de l'établi où brillait un papier bleu irisé. Alison, Jackson, Danny et Scott vous pouvez aller sortir les plats de la voiture ?

\- Les plats ? demandèrent Isaac et Erika.

\- Et bien oui ! On ne va pas simplement donner ça comme ça à Stiles ! Il faut en faire une sorte de repas de famille !

\- Un repas de meute quoi… commenta laconiquement Boyd.

\- C'est ça ! Et puis Stiles c'est un peu la maman de tout le monde ici…

\- La… maman de tout le monde ?

\- Voyons Erika, son attitude ne te fait pas penser à celle d'une mère ?

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, si ça y ressemble, lui répondit la blonde.

\- Sauf avec Derek, fit remarquer Isaac avant de tourner les talons. Je vais aider les autres…

Il fuyait dignement après avoir lâché sa bombe. Derek souleva un sourcil ironique alors que Lydia ricanait doucement. Erika et Boyd effectuèrent eux aussi un repli stratégique vers les voitures.

\- Isaac peut être étonnamment lucide, pas vrai Derek ?

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

\- Tu devrais le dire à Stiles tu sais.

\- Je l'ai plus ou moins fait avec le collier.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire ce que signifient ces lettres n'est-ce pas ?

\- Lydia… tu trouveras toute seule si tu cherches ou alors tu le sauras rapidement quand Stiles aura trouvé.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il trouvera ?

\- Lydia… tu douterais de ses capacités ? Moi pas.

\- Quel romantique tu fais alors, grand méchant loup !

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Si ! Bien sur que si ça l'est Derek… J'ai fini ! Tu penses qu'il dort encore ?

\- Il était vraiment fatigué et shooté. J'étais passé à côté de tellement de choses… finit Derek dans un murmure.

Lydia le regarda en silence avant de s'approcher et de poser sa main sur son bras.

\- Derek, je connais Stiles depuis la maternelle ; il m'a longtemps paru idiot et bizarre, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment regardé avant ces deux dernières années. Il y a plein de choses que j'ignore de lui et qui m'on fait le juger dès le départ comme « personne à ne pas côtoyer », je connaissais déjà Stiles quand sa mère est morte et jamais, tu m'entends Derek, JAMAIS je ne me suis inquiétée d'une de ses absences ou des marques que j'ai pu apercevoir sur ses bras, de l'absence de vie dans ses yeux à cette période. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je regrette de ne jamais avoir fait plus attention, parce que j'aurai pu l'aider. Aujourd'hui je voudrais avoir voulu être son amie bien plus tôt parce que Stiles est une personne absolument exceptionnelle et qu'il mérite d'être heureux. Tu es la personne qui le rendra heureux Derek, n'en doute pas.

\- Merci Lydia. Je n'en doute pas non plus. Je doute seulement du fait que Stiles en ait réellement envie. Il a plutôt tendance à venir chercher ce qu'il veut habituellement.

\- En amour rien n'est habituel Derek. Regarde, moi je sais à qui est la peluche lézard, je sais à qui Stiles a offert la même en presque deux fois plus grande. Et je sais que c'est quelque chose qui correspond totalement à cette personne bien que personne ne l'imagine.

\- Dis-moi de qui tu parles Lydia…

\- La peluche appartient à Jackson. Et pour quelqu'un qui le connait, c'est totalement normal. Jackson a été adopté, il est devenu un kanima. Quand il redevenu lui-même et qu'il est enfin devenu un loup, Stiles lui a offert cette peluche. Il lui a fait livrer. Cette peluche a permis à Jackson d'accepter qu'il ait été le kanima et surtout de savoir que quelqu'un l'aimait et veillait sur lui, comme un ami… pour ce qu'il était et pas pour ce qu'il représente comme il pense que c'est le cas pour ses parents adoptifs. Tu comprends mieux ?

\- Je comprends mieux. J'ai encore plein de choses à apprendre…

\- Laisse faire le temps… et Stiles ! lâcha-t-elle avant de lui fourrer une partie des paquets dans les bras et de prendre ceux qui restaient.

Hésitant entre l'amusement et l'exaspération, le loup repris le chemin de la maison à présent envahie par la meute. Ils avaient l'air malins tous rassemblés autour de Stiles dans le salon alors que celui-ci dormait du sommeil du juste totalement inconscient des sentiments qu'il éveillait chez les membres de la meute.

Scott le vit arriver et ordonna silencieusement aux autres de se lever avant de les entrainer dans la cuisine.

\- On te laisse le réveiller.

Plus amusé qu'autre chose, Derek se fit la remarque que la finesse et la discrétion n'étaient les points forts de personnes dans cette meute atypique et parfois dysfonctionnelle.

Il lança un regard entendu aux membres de la meute avant de leur montrer les dents. Le message était très clair « allez faire autre chose ». Tous se retournèrent et fermèrent la porte.

Derek s'approcha du fauteuil où dormait le jeune homme et s'accroupi à côté. Il soupira, ne sachant trop comment s'y prendre ; il n'était pas quelqu'un de doux et avait tendance à s'agacer, s'énerver et s'emballer rapidement. Cependant, il devait régulièrement se forcer à réagir normalement envers Stiles ; parce que Stiles avait un don pour éveiller ses élans de protection et lui donner envie de se comporter en grosse peluche réconfortante.

Il trouvait cela affligeant la grande majorité du temps et ne se reconnaissait pas dans ce comportement mais là, alors qu'il regardait l'hyperactif, une bouffée de tendresse et d'il ne savait trop quoi grimpait dans sa gorge, prenant naissance dans son ventre. Un grognement sourd de contentement lui échappa et il pu entendre les rires de la meute dans la cuisine. Aucun doute quant à leur activité en cours… il l'espionnait. Derek désespérait de les voir un jour devenir adulte vu leur maturité actuelle ; il fit pourtant abstraction et repris sa contemplation.

\- Stiles, murmura-t-il. Réveille-toi, tu as de la visite.

Aucune réaction… ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Le loup posa alors sa main sur la bosse de l'épaule qu'il percevait sous le plaid et secoua doucement l'endormi.

Un « grmblblmmlb » s'échappa des lèvres de Stiles suivit d'un « Derek laisse-moi dormir » qui surprit le loup. Il s'attendait plutôt à se faire appeler Scott ou papa et au vu de ce qu'il entendait des conversations de la cuisine il n'était pas le seul à penser ainsi.

Laissant sa main glisser dans le cou du jeune homme puis à l'arrière de sa nuque pour le masser légèrement, Derek focalisa ses sens sur l'hyperactif et non plus sur l'ensemble du cirque ayant établi son camp de base dans sa cuisine.

\- Stiles. Debout. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Ou alors je grogne.

\- Aime bien quand tu grognes, susurra Stiles avant de sursauter violemment en manquant se défoncer le crâne sur la tête du loup.

Le regard à la fois sarcastique et surpris de Derek lui fit réaliser que non il ne rêvait pas, que oui il avait bien parlé à voix haute et que oui, à nouveau, la main chaude et câline du loup se trouvait bien à la base de sa nuque, ses doigts faisant de petits cercles rassurants. Stiles leva un regard interrogateur vers le loup, avant de soupirer doucement.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir squatté ton canapé et pourri ta journée Derek.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne m'as pas dérangé. Tu as de la visite par contre.

\- De la visite ? Mais je…

Stiles semblait perdu alors Derek accentua ses mouvements rassurants sur sa nuque tout en lui faisant un petit sourire.

\- Fais-moi confiance, lui souffla-t-il.

\- D'accord, répondit Stiles, d'accord Derek.

\- Alors c'est parfait.

A ces mots, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et les membres de la meute apparurent. Ils s'installèrent sur les différents fauteuils, canapés et poufs à disposition sous le regard quelque peu perdu de l'hyperactif.

\- Euh… il est quelle heure exactement ? Non parce qu'il est relativement improbable que vous soyez là plutôt qu'avec vos familles s'il est réellement presque minuit.

\- Il est presque minuit et on voulait te voir pour te donner quelques petites choses. On ne savait juste pas qu'on allait te trouver chez Derek, raconta Scott.

\- Et ben… Derek m'a croisé sur le promontoire cet après-midi et on a fait la route ensemble parce que j'étais légèrement stone. J'ai pas fait exprès de m'endormir ici, je comptais rentrer au départ.

\- On sait, Derek nous a donné les grandes lignes, lui répondit Alison.

\- Bon, à table tout le monde ! On a pas tout préparé pour que ça reste dans la cuisine ! éclata Lydia.

\- Vous avez entendu le chef ? déclara Jackson pince sans rire. Alors à table !

Et tout le monde se leva en riant sous le regard halluciné de Stiles qui se tourna vers Derek.

\- Je crois que j'ai pris vachement plus d'Aderall que les autres fois… c'est surnaturel tout ça…

\- Stiles ? On est des loups-garous, tu n'as pas besoin de te shooter à l'Aderall pour vivre dans le surnaturel… viens manger sinon ils ne vont rien nous laisser.

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots que le métamorphe aida l'humain à se relever pour rejoindre la meute attablée dans la partie salle à manger de l'immense « pièce à vivre ». Au milieu des divers plats trônaient des boites emballées et empilées les unes sur les autres.

\- C'est Noël avant l'heure ? J'ai zappé un anniversaire ? Si c'est le cas j'en suis désolé…

\- Stiles ne panique pas, tout va bien, tu n'as rien oublié. Viens manger on t'expliquera après, lui dit Lydia.

\- Très bien.

Une fois installé entre un Derek étonnement collant (ce qui était très agréable) et un Scott plus souple qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, Stiles jeta un œil sur la table et plus particulièrement sur ce que contenait les plats. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par un gratin de courgettes à la crème et un saladier de frites. L'un lui fut donné par Scott et l'autre par Derek sans qu'il n'ait à dire quoi que ce soit, ce qui lui fit adopter un air soupçonneux. Quelque chose se tramait ici, et il avait l'impression d'être le seul à ne rien savoir. Il verrait plus tard, là il avait faim.

Sous le regard goguenard de la meute, Stiles attaqua son assiette gentiment servie par ses deux loups personnels. Le repas s'anima doucement pour finir par être un véritable capharnaüm où il était difficile d'entendre la personne avec laquelle on parlait. Cependant lorsque Lydia se leva accompagnée d'Alison et Erika, le calme revint peu à peu. Les filles s'étaient éclipsées dans la cuisine et lorsque la porte se rouvrit, l'un des loups éteignit la lumière (Stiles soupçonnait Boyd de par sa géo-localisation dans la pièce étonnamment stratégique quant à celle de l'interrupteur).

Stiles vit donc apparaitre un superbe gâteau au chocolat et aux fruits rouges surmonté de bougies.

\- Je croyais que je n'avais oublié aucun anniversaire ! chuchota-t-il à Derek.

\- Tu n'en as pas oublié, c'est ce que la meute à préparé pour toi, andouille !

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- A ton avis ? lui répondit Scott.

\- Je ne sais pas sinon je ne demanderai pas, banane !

\- Lydia va t'expliquer dans quelques minutes, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- J'espère bien Sourwolf, parce que là mon cerveau patauge.

Les deux loups ricanèrent et le gâteau vint trouver sa place sur la table face à Stiles.

\- Joyeuse fête Stiles, lui dit Lydia en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue bientôt imitée par Alison et Erika sous les grognements ronchons de leurs compagnons respectifs.

\- Merci les filles mais ce n'est absolument pas ma fête hein… et puis comment pourriez-vous le savoir sans connaitre mon prénom d'abord ?

\- Stiles, ne le prend pas mal mais, d'une certaine façon c'est ta fête… commença Alison.

\- Aujourd'hui c'est la fête des mères Stiles, et comme tu es un peu notre maman à tous et bien… on s'est dit que ce serait bien de fêter ça avec toi pour te faire savoir qu'on sait ce que tu fais pour nous… continua Isaac.

\- Je…

\- Ne te mets pas en colère Stiles, on sait que ce n'est pas un jour que tu apprécies, mais tu pourrais peut être et bien… moins le détester comme ça, tu ne crois pas ? demanda Erika.

\- Merci à tous, ce n'était pas nécessaire de faire ça vous savez.

\- On le sait bro, mais nous ça nous fait plaisir, lui répondit Scott. Et maintenant les cadeaux !

Les yeux de l'hyperactif s'écarquillèrent une fois de plus ; des cadeaux ?! Ils lui avaient offert des cadeaux ?! Il sourit alors largement en pensant que vraiment cette meute en était un à elle seule.

Pendant que les explications avaient lieu, Jackson avait décidé de couper le gâteau et de commencer à servir les parts ; voyant que les choses avançaient bien, Lydia attrapa les paquets pour les remettre à Stiles.

\- Bien entendu, je ne te dis pas ce qui vient de qui, à toi de trouver et de remercier cette personne !

\- Bien entendu, reprit Stiles, sinon ce n'est pas drôle.

Lydia lui tendit alors les cadeaux un à un en commençant par les CDs qui donnèrent un grand sourire à l'humain.

\- Merci Boyd !

Ainsi suivirent les comics d'Erika et un « whaouh ! Une édition spéciale, merci, merci, merci ! » de Stiles ; l'écharpe d'Isaac, avec un grand sourire et un rapide câlin de remerciement ; le porte-clés d'Alison, remerciée par un clin d'œil et un baiser papillon ; la batte de baseball de Scott suivie d'un grand éclat de rire, d'un « merci bro vraiment, l'autre n'allait pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps ! » et d'un câlin fraternel et pour finir le Kama Sutra Gay de Danny qui engendra un levé de sourcil, un ricanement, un regard entendu entre les deux garçons et un léger rougissement de la part de Stiles.

Stiles n'avait pour le moment rencontré aucune difficulté mais Derek pensait que cela n'allait pas tarder.

Lydia tendit alors à Stiles le paquet contenant la petite peluche lézard.

Le jeune homme dit simplement « merci » après avoir croisé le regard de Jackson et les autres crurent qu'il ne savait pas qui lui avait offert la peluche ; étonnamment c'est Jackson lui-même qui annonça qu'il pouvait le dire. Stiles le regarda dans les yeux et énonça très clairement un « merci Jackson » qui stupéfia la moitié des jeunes attablés sous les regards hilares de Derek, Lydia et Jackson lui-même.

Le cadeau suivant fut bien entendu celui de Lydia, ou plutôt ceux de Lydia ; le flacon de parfum et la chemise amenèrent une lueur de surprise et un pincement au cœur de l'hyperactif.

\- Comment as-tu su ?

\- A ton avis Stiles…

\- Mon père.

\- Ton père en effet.

\- Merci Lyd', chuchota Stiles à son oreille en la prenant dans ses bras pour la serrer fort contre lui.

Après un moment de silence, Lydia lui tendit le dernier paquet avec un regard entendu.

Lorsque Stiles l'ouvrit, il inspira brusquement et tourna un regard rempli d'espoir vers l'ancien alpha qui lui sourit doucement et lui fit un signe de tête léger pour l'encourager à regarder de plus près. Le jeune humain s'exécuta et souleva délicatement le collier. Il avait immédiatement reconnu ce qui se trouvait dans les sphères, de même que la signification de leur position dans le triskèle ; il examinait maintenant plus attentivement la balle au centre du bijou et les inscriptions serpentant dessus, cherchant leur signification.

Après quelques minutes d'observation, presque tous les convives s'étaient désintéressés de la réaction de Stiles et avaient repris leurs conversations en mangeant leurs parts de gâteau.

Lydia et Derek, eux, restaient concentrés sur les réactions du jeune homme. La jeune femme pouvait presque voir les rouages en action dans le crâne de son ami ; Derek, lui, sentait l'angoisse monter en lui, il n'espérait pas que Stiles trouve la solution tout de suite, il pensait que cela lui prendrait quelques jours.

Pourtant lorsqu'il le vit commencer à articuler des mots, il sut. Il sut que Stiles avait compris le code et était en train de le déchiffrer là, devant tout le monde.

Derek était incapable de bouger, l'angoisse se transformait inexorablement en panique ; il avait peur de devoir s'expliquer devant tout le monde, que Stiles ne prenne pas de gants avec lui comme lui-même souvent n'en prenait pas.

Lydia aussi avait compris que Stiles était en train de déchiffrer le code et ses sentiments oscillaient entre la surprise, l'incrédulité, la fierté et la jalousie. Elle essayait de lire sur les lèvres de son ami mais n'arrivait pas à assembler tout ce qu'elle voyait. C'est lorsqu'elle le vit relever des yeux remplis de joie et murmurer un « oui » en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Derek tout en le regardant dans les yeux qu'elle comprit. Les lettres se mirent d'elles-mêmes en place sous ses yeux et elle commença à les réassembler dans le bon ordre dans sa tête.

Comment n'avait-elle pas vu qu'il s'agissait d'un simple carré de César ! Le principe était très simple, le message devait être composé d'un nombre de lettre correspondant à un carré parfait ; dans le cas présent 25 lettres étaient un carré de 5. Une fois ce fait établi, il suffisait d'écrire les lettres dans un carré de 5 lettres sur 5 puis de lire les mots qui se formaient dans le sens perpendiculaire à celui de l'inscription.

Ainsi, l'inscription « WYCYAOOOCNUUMOILBEMODEMPN » devait être transcrite de la façon suivante :

WYCYA

OOOCN

UUMOI

LBEMO

DEMPN

Puis lue de haut en bas et de la gauche vers la droite. La phrase ainsi obtenue était « Would you become my companion ».

Lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que cette phrase signifiait, Lydia releva brusquement la tête et laissa échapper un « oh ! » stupéfait. Stiles avait bien dit « oui » n'est-ce pas ? Vu la flamme de joie qui brillait dans les yeux de celui-ci et ceux de Derek, elle en conclut qu'en effet Stiles avait dit « oui ». Un grand sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres carmin de la rousse qui entama sa part de gâteau.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient enfin lâchés du regard et avaient également commencé à manger leurs parts. Une fois que le gâteau eu entièrement disparu de la table (dévoré par une bande de morphales sans aucun scrupules), la meute se déplaça de façon stratégique au salon. Bien évidement Lydia proposa de mettre un film et tous se plièrent à sa volonté, la priant seulement de ne pas (encore) choisir une comédie romantique inepte.

Scott et Alison s'étaient installés dans un des fauteuils, Jackson et Lydia dans le second ; Erika et Boyd étaient complètement vautrés sur un des poufs et Isaac avait décidé de s'installer sur l'autre avec Danny, laissant ainsi le canapé deux places à Derek et Stiles.

Une fois installé, Derek avait négligemment lancé le plaid sur Stiles qui en réponse lui avait donné un coup de coude dans les cotes, s'était emmitouflé dans le dit plaid et lui avait tiré la langue avant de se focaliser sur le film qui démarrait. Derek était quelque peu désappointé face à cette attitude, il pensait que Stiles aurait plus ou moins tout officialisé devant la meute mais il n'avait rien dit. Le clin d'œil qu'il reçu quelques secondes plus tard de la part de son trouble-fête personnel lui indiqua que non, il ne voulait pas se cacher mais que oui, il lui faisait payer de façon infantile le jeté de plaid.

Derek fit glisser sa main sous le dit-plaid afin d'atteindre les pieds du jeune homme et entreprit de lui faire quelques chatouilles du bout des griffes. Après quelques secondes de ce traitement, il sentit Stiles se figer puis il le sentit se mettre à gigoter le plus discrètement possible. Après quelques minutes, Stiles n'en put plus et éclata de rire en essayant désespérément de se défaire de l'emprise du loup sur sa jambe. Au son du rire de leur ami, l'ensemble de la meute se retourna vers les deux hommes et ricanèrent en découvrant la scène.

En effet, Stiles se trouvait à moitié sur le canapé et à moitié de l'autre côté de l'accoudoir, tirant désespérément sur sa jambe pour la récupérer de l'emprise de Derek essayant ainsi de se soustraire aux chatouilles qu'il subissait.

\- Oh mon Dieu mais arrête ça ! Rend moi ma jambe ! Derek !

\- Non, grogna le loup sous les regards goguenards du reste de la meute.

\- DE-REK !

Le reste de la meute retourna au film alors que Derek suspendait ses chatouilles pour tirer Stiles vers lui. Une fois ce dernier assez près à son goût, il relâcha sa jambe et le prit dans ses bras. Stiles fronça les sourcils, le regarda dans les yeux et lui fit signe de s'allonger sur le canapé de façon à pouvoir s'installer de façon plus confortable.

Derek s'exécuta avec joie et prit le loisir de défaire le plaid dans lequel Stiles était entortillé pour passer ses mains dessous et ainsi mieux tenir le jeune hyperactif contre lui. Le bien être qu'il ressentait à enfin le tenir dans ses bras compensait le cocktail explosif de culpabilité et de douleur qui l'habitait en permanence ; il en aurait ronronné de sentir cette tendresse et cette douceur qui émanait de son humain mais qu'il sentait également en lui-même. C'était totalement euphorisant.

Le loup enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'hyperactif et prit une longue inspiration, savourant l'odeur de joie et de bonheur qui transformait l'odeur naturelle de son humain en une légèrement plus sucrée et tout aussi délectable qui lui gonflait le cœur.

Lorsque le film fut terminé il était presque trois heures du matin, Stiles s'était endormi et les autres membres de la meute somnolaient doucement. Lydia éteignit la télé et fit signe aux autres de se déplacer en silence pour rejoindre les chambres. Tous se levèrent et adressèrent un sourire à Derek.

\- Tu devrais l'amener dans ta chambre, murmura Scott avant de monter à son tour les escaliers.

Derek ne répondit pas mais se redressa légèrement et déplaça lentement Stiles dans ses bras de façon à pouvoir le porter puis se redresser. Il rejoignit sa chambre à pas de loup et allongea son compagnon à l'extrémité du lit le temps de défaire la couette. Puis il alla chercher un pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt dans son armoire pour Stiles et se changea pour la nuit.

Il changea également Stiles, essayant de ne pas regarder son corps et de ne s'attarder nulle part. Le glissant sous la couette il sentit une impression de fierté et de légèreté incongrue naitre au fond de lui. Il avait trouvé son compagnon et surtout, il avait réussi à ne pas le peloter alors que celui-ci dormait.

Se couchant à ses côtés, il se tourna sur le flanc pour le regarder dormir. Stiles était réellement son trésor ; il s'était montré dur avec lui afin de cacher ses sentiments, et alors que cela aurait du l'éloigner, il avait su voir à travers la carapace que Derek s'était forgé, il avait su faire abstraction de son caractère belliqueux et renfermé.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la chance qu'il avait, il senti Stiles se tourner vers lui et venir se coller à son corps.

\- Arrête de réfléchir et dors Sourwolf, on discutera demain, murmura l'hyperactif avant de déposer un léger baiser dans le cou du loup et de replonger dans un profond sommeil.

Derek décida de suivre les conseils de celui qui allait devenir son compagnon, s'allongea confortablement et l'entoura de ses bras. Il s'endormi rapidement au bout de quelques minutes, son bien le plus précieux au creux des bras.

* * *

Un véritable capharnaüm semblait régner dans la maison lorsque Derek émergea le lendemain matin. Enfin matin pas vraiment, un rapide coup d'œil au réveil qui trônait sur sa table de nuit lui apprit qu'il était presque midi. Tendant l'oreille, il entendit distinctement Lydia, Alison, Isaac et Erika discuter dans la cuisine tandis que Jackson, Danny et Scott se chamaillaient au salon pour savoir à quel jeu ils allaient bien pouvoir jouer et que Boyd chantonnait sous la douche à l'étage.

Il paniqua quelques secondes en n'entendant pas Stiles avant de se rendre simplement compte que celui-ci était toujours dans ses bras et qu'il le regardait doucement.

Lorsque les yeux du loup se fixèrent dans les siens, le jeune hyperactif haussa un simple sourcil amusé.

\- Je suis là mon loup, murmura-t-il.

\- Je sais. Merci, lui répondit-il de la même façon.

Bien que n'ayant pas les capacités des loups à sentir les émotions, Stiles savait très bien les lire dans les yeux rouille et verts de Derek ; à l'instant même il y voyait de la tendresse, de l'adoration, de l'angoisse aussi mais surtout, surtout il voyait de l'amour et aucune pitié.

Ce n'était pas tant l'étalage des émotions du loup qui touchait Stiles que le manque de cette émotion précisément ; il aurait détesté voir de la pitié dans le regard de l'homme en face de lui, il aurait détesté ça de tout son être.

\- Ne me remercie pas, je n'ai rien fait pour.

\- Tu as accepté. C'est suffisant.

\- Je sais ce qu' « être compagnon » veut dire, je l'ai lu ! C'est la promesse d'être aimé toute sa vie pour ce que l'on est réellement, la promesse d'être intégré et protégé ; c'est la promesse d'un avenir heureux quoi qu'il arrive. Si l'un de nous doit remercier l'autre c'est à moi de le faire, pas à toi.

\- Stiles, en acceptant tu me fais cette promesse aussi ; celle d'être complet, de trouver une réelle harmonie avec mon loup, celle de pouvoir aimer et être aimé en retour.

\- Bon, ben on a qu'à se mettre d'accord sur le fait qu'aucun de nous ne doit remercier l'autre parce que cette situation nous convient à tous les deux… déclara simplement le jeune homme.

\- Ça me va, lui répondit Derek dans un rire étouffé avant de le serrer contre lui.

L'ancien alpha entendait très nettement les commentaires des autres loups de la maison et les questions des humains quant à la situation ce qui lui fit enfouir un peu plus son visage dans le cou de son vis-à-vis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent les louloups ?

\- Des bêtises, ils se posent des questions, font des commentaires…

\- Comme d'habitude je suppose, commenta Stiles d'un ton fataliste.

Le loup rit doucement au commentaire sous les yeux émerveillés de Stiles et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- J'aime t'entendre rire. Ça devrait arriver plus souvent.

\- Ça arrivera maintenant… Ils s'impatientent, murmura doucement Derek.

\- On devrait aller les rejoindre donc.

\- Oui.

Déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon, l'hyperactif grogna doucement avant de se lever et de s'étirer ; Derek pensa qu'il ressemblait à un chat ainsi, avant de s'étirer également et de sortir du lit.

Il lança un sweet-shirt - trop grand évidemment - au plus jeune, en enfila également un et se dirigea vers la porte.

Si toutes les chambres des membres de la meute se trouvaient à l'étage, celle de Derek, elle, se situait au rez-de-chaussée pour plus de facilité. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils sortirent de ce que Stiles appelait intérieurement « l'antre de la bête », ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec les autres membres de la meute qui les attendaient autour de la table.

Stiles, oubliant momentanément son loup se rua vers la dite table sur laquelle trônait un brunch « dans les règles » selon les normes de Lydia, c'est-à-dire énorme.

Derek, à la foi dépité et amusé le rejoignit sous les regards goguenards du reste de la meute. En réponse, il ne leur adressa qu'un simple hochement d'épaules fataliste et non pas son grognement habituel à la surprise de tous.

Une fois assis, il caressa du bout des doigts la nuque de Stiles qui releva la tête et lui fit un grand sourire avant de retourner à son repas, le tout sous les yeux éberlués des autres occupants de la pièce. Puis il attaqua lui aussi son brunch. Ils avaient tout le temps qu'ils souhaitaient pour discuter à présent.

FIN

* * *

J'espère que cela vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, je réponds au review et accepte toutes les critiques!

Peut être à bientôt!

Yume


End file.
